1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation key device for a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a rotation key device for a portable terminal which includes a rotation key configured to rotate in forward and reverse directions, thereby being capable of rapidly achieving selection and confirmation of a desired operating mode function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, bar-type wireless terminals are configured to have a bar-shaped single housing. Flip-type wireless terminals are configured such that a flip or cover is rotatably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by means of a hinge device, and folder-type wireless terminals are configured such that a folder is rotatably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by means of a hinge device so that it is foldable. Such conventional portable terminals are often equipped with an antenna unit, a data input/output unit, and a data transmitting/receiving unit. As is well known, a key pad is commonly used as the data input/output unit which is configured to input data when the keys provided thereon are pressed by a user""s finger. A touch pad or touch screen is also often used. In order to perform the function of displaying data generated in accordance with an operation of the data input/output unit, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is commonly used. The keypad used to input data has an arrangement of a plurality of keys which includes a conversation start button (i.e., a send (SND) key), a cancel key, a correction or clear (CLR) key, numeral keys, character keys, an end (END) key, function keys, a power (PWR) key, among others. Typically, 15 or 20 of such keys are arranged at desired positions on the upper surface of the housing of a portable terminal, respectively, so that they are outwardly exposed. As the user presses a selected one of the exposed keys, desired data is input.
The construction of a conventional portable terminal equipped with such keys will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional portable terminal, which is of a folder type, includes two parts: a body 1 and a folder 2. The body 1 carries a key button 1a, four-direction adjusting keys 1b and a microphone 1c, whereas the folder 2 carries an LCD 2a, and a speaker 2b. A hinge unit 3 is rotatably mounted between the body 1 and the folder 2. An antenna 4 is provided at the upper end of the body 10. The portable terminal also includes a switch unit which comprises a plurality of dome switches 6 in order to create pleasant tactile feeling when touched. As shown in FIG. 2, the dome switches 6 are provided at a printed circuit board (PCB) 5 mounted in the body 1. When a selected one of the dome switches 6 comes into contact with a corresponding contact Sa on the PCB 5 in accordance with a key pressing manipulation by the user, an associated signal is generated. The dome switch 6 is configured to sense the contact signal generated in response to the pressing manipulation by the user.
Of the respective dome switches 6 having such a configuration, there is a key button 1a and the 4-direction adjusting keys 1d, adapted to perform various functions.
Using the conventional key button 1a and 4-direction adjusting keys 1d equipped in the body of the conventional portable terminal, the user selects a desired sequence of keys in association with a desired operating mode function. However, this procedure is inconvenient to the user, because the key sequence required to select and then confirm the operating mode function is complex. It is therefore impossible to achieve a rapid function switching operation. Furthermore, it is impossible to achieve a rapid mobile Internet search using the functions of the key button 1a and 4-direction adjusting keys 1d. 
An object of the present invention is to substantially solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described below. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a rotation key device for a portable terminal which includes a rotation key configured to rotate in forward and reverse directions, thereby being capable of rapidly selecting a desired sequence of keys in association with a desired operating mode function.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rotation key device for a portable terminal which includes a rotation key configured to rotate in forward and reverse directions, thereby being capable of rapidly achieving selection and confirmation of a desired operating mode function.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, these objects are accomplished by providing in an apparatus for inputting data by use of keys in a portable terminal, a rotation key device comprising a base plate attached, at a lower surface thereof, to an upper surface of a first PCB mounted in a body of the portable terminal. A second PCB is attached, at a lower surface thereof, to the upper surface of the base plate, and the second PCB is provided with a plurality of first dome switches and a second dome switch at the lower and upper surfaces thereof, and with a plurality of contact surfaces along the circumference of the second dome switch, for receiving an electrical contact signal in either a fixed or rotated state of a contact terminal and thus sensing the rotated position of the contact terminal according to the rotation direction thereof A ring-shaped washer is attached to the upper surface of the second PCB. A rotation key is supported by an upper surface of the ring-shaped washer so that the rotation key is rotatable in forward and reverse directions by an external force applied thereto. A contact plate is provided in the rotation key to rotate along with the rotation key. A plurality of contact terminals is also provided wherein each is adapted to come into contact with one of the contact surfaces of the second PCB and to generate an electrical signal from a rotation contact and a fixed contact of the rotation key, and apply the electrical contact signal to each of the contact surfaces coming into contact therewith. A fixed button is coupled centrally with the rotation key so that the rotation key is rotatable.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, these objects are accomplished by providing in an apparatus for inputting data by use of keys in a portable terminal, a rotation key device comprising a base plate attached, at a lower surface thereof, to an upper surface of a first PCB mounted in a body of the portable terminal, the base plate being substantially centrally provided at an upper surface thereof with a plurality of coupling protrusions. A second PCB is attached, at a lower surface thereof, to the upper surface of the base plate while allowing the coupling protrusions to extend therethrough. The rotation key device is further provided at the lower surface thereof with a plurality of dome switches, and at an upper surface thereof with a plurality of contact surfaces for receiving an electrical contact signal at either a rotated position or a fixed position of a contact terminal and sensing the rotated position of the contact terminal according to the rotation direction of the contact terminal. A ring-shaped washer is attached to the upper surface of the second PCB. A rotation key is supported by an upper surface of the ring-shaped washer so that the rotation key is rotatable in forward and reverse directions by an external force applied thereto. A contact plate is coupled to an upper surface of the rotation key to rotate along with the rotation key. A plurality of contact terminals is further provided and wherein each is adapted to come into contact with one of the contact surfaces of the second PCB and to generate an electrical contact signal at a rotation contact or a fixed contact of the rotation key. A fixed button is coupled with a center portion of the upper surface of the second PCB.